dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unknown Heroine
The Unknown Heroine is a story created by OmegaPri. It's the origin of Mimi and the other Z-fighters. Note: Chapters 1 - 5(?) are short, they'll get longer. Chapter 1 - The Heroine is born "Push Sweetie, Push!" a male voice encouraged. "Goku!" the woman tried to speak. "Eh? What should I do?" "Here she comes!" the man spoke. "I'm going to become a grandpa!" "Dad, S-shut up!!" she struggled. "In 3, 2, 1-" "AHHH!!!" all 3 of them went silent. The baby girl was out. "I'll go get a towel." the Ox-King ran. "Oh.... Goku. Look at her." "Eh?" he was confused. "She looks so small." "Of course she is, you imbusule! She's a baby-an infant." She corrected herself. "Yeah, yeah." The Ox-King returned with a light-blue towel. He wiped all the fluid off, wrapped it up to keep it warm, and tried to keep her calm. All this time she'd been crying. "Can I hold her, father?" Chi-Chi asked. Of course, the Ox-King gave her up. Chi-Chi was new to this. This was her first child, ever. But not her last. "Oh Goku, she's beautiful. Right?" "Uh, yeah." he agreed. "Right now i'm deciding a pork stake, or ramen. What should I pick?" Chi-Chi was furious. "GOKU!!!!!" "Now Sweetie-" the Ox-King put a hand on her. "WHEN ARE CHILD IS BORN, YOUR ALL WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING TO EAT?!" Goku replied. "Yeah. She's going to be hungry." A vain pooped out on Chi-Chi. "She can't eat that!!" she tried to hold her anger, but it was no use. She ended up sighing. "Nevermind. Now, what will we call her?" "How about Chi-Chi 2?" her dad suggested. "That's a horrible name?" "How about Stake?" Goku pleaded. "ENOUGH ABOUT FOOD!!" Chi-Chi and the Ox-King yelled in unison. "I was just saying." "Ugh," Chi-Chi sighed. "It's hopless. I'll never find a name for her." After 3 hours.... "So... ramen?" "Goku!" they yelled. "Hey, dad. Why did you name me Chi-Chi?" "No reason,. Your mother thought of it, though." "Hmmmmmm. Chi-Chi..." "How about Mimi's Plaza?" "Goku, for the last time. Stop talking about-.... food..... Mimi.... that's it!" "Eh?" the males were confused. "Mimi. That will be her name!" Chi-Chi smiled at her baby girl. "Mimi." The girl known as Mimi stopped fussing. She then smiled at her family. "Y'know, your mother's mom was named Miwa-" "Mimi is her name dad." Chi-Chi picked her. "Goku, would you like to hold her?" "Um, sure." Goku opened up her arms. Once he had her in his arms, something made Goku's heart drop. "Woah...." Goku smiled. "Mimi." saying her name made her laugh. "Mimi! Mimi" Goku played with her. It was like she was a plane, or spaceship. All was heard was her laugh. Chapter 2 - My What?! It's been about 2-4 years.. Today was very weird. My mom sent me to Master Roshi's for no apparent reason. She just rushed me. Mimi: Why do I have to go to the sexist man? Chi-Chi: Sweetie, don't say that! And it will only be a little while. Mimi: Why can't I go with you.. wherever you and Dad are going?.. Chi-Chi: Because Sweetie I said so. Mimi:*thinks*I swear I live in prison... whatever that place is mom keeps talking about to Dad. Chi-Chi: Have a good day sweetie.*she quickly left* Mimi: I hate you! Chi-Chi: What was that? Mimi: Nothing~ Chi-Chi looked suspicious. Chi-Chi: Okay... Master Roshi walks behind Mimi just like the pervert he is. Master Roshi: Ready to have some fun? Mimi:*blinks twice*HELP!!!!*she yells as her mother and father leaves her* While on the way to the doctor. Chi-Chi: Do you think she'll be fine at Master ROshi's? Goku: Aw, sure Chi-Chi. She's a tough girl! At Master Roshi's... Mimi: MOMMY, THE TURTLE IS WHAT I HOPE IS PEEING! Later that day, Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha came. They brought some board games and everyone picked monopoly. While playing that.. Mimi: What are my parents doing? I mean, there's no way mom would drop me off here. Bulma: Well sweetie, Chi-Chi's getting ready for another fighter to roam around. Mimi: Fighter? Krillin: I'm suprised to see no sight of the bun in the oven. Mimi: Bun in the oven? Wait.. Yamcha: Huh? She hasn't told you you're going to have a sibling? Everyone other than Mimi: yam!! Yamacha: Wait, I wasn't auppose to say!? Mimi: Wait, sibling? What dat mean? Bulma: Well, other than Yamcha blurting it out, Mimi, your mom is having another baby. Mimi: What?! Krillin: She and your Dad went to go see what gender it is. Master Roshi: I hope it's another girl. More lovely ladies around, more pant- Suddenly, Master Roshi had a big red bump on the side of his head. It was caused by Bulma's hand. Bulma: You are such a pervert!! Master Roshi: Oi?!!... Mimi was still in shock. A baby?! she thought. Will Mommy and Daddy have time for me?.. The door opened. There, Chi-Chi and Goku were in the doorway. Mimi: MAMA!!*she runs up to her*Is it true? Chi-Chi: Eh?*she looks at everyone beyond Mimi*What are you talking about? Mimi :About you having a baby. Goku: A strong baby boy.*Goku flexed his left arm* Chi-Chi: Oh, yes, it is true. Your having a baby brother. Mimi: BABY BROTHER?!*she yells* Chapter 3 - The Demonic Brother (The narrator is Young Mimi) Narrator: It was that day I saw my brother being taken by this crazy long-haired man. I didn't understand what was going on, but when my Father and his green friend left exactly where that ugly-tailed man flew with my brother, I knew something was wrong. Maybe they were playing tag! I thought... Bulma and the others rushed me inside for "protection". I was fighting their hands. I could walk by myself!. Before I was preserved from the heats rays of the shining star, I looked up at the sky. The sky was my friend, and my friend will gift my Father power to tag the capturer! (The narrator pauses for a brief moment) Narrator: Next thing I knew we were in Bulma's hover. We spotted that pickle guy, but no sightings of my father. My vision was going blurry like I was about to cry, but I blinked a little with only a few tears rolling down my face and then spotted my dad! Papa! I yelled. Although, he was on the ground. It looked like he wasn't moving. Baldpai, Creepy guy and I ran to my dad while Bulma went to my brother. I wanted to hug him too, but Bulma said he seemed to be fine. Daddy's chest was red. There was a big hole were his pecks were, but kinda below to his tummy. In the middle? I don't know what the definition of "pecks" are, but my mother said they are something to look forward in a man. That and something else that she said she would tell me when i'm old enough. Narrator: But, then I heard yelling... "GOKUUUU!!!!!!" Krillen screamed at the top of his lungs. My dad smiled as he died surrounded by his friends. Then the next thing I knew, he vanished! A hundred years-Wait, copyright! I saw that on the t.v and my mom said that it was copyrighted. She says a lot of things. Green guy walked away, but before he could leave, he picked my brother and I up to his waist! It was like he could move things with his hands!! We flew high in the air... and then we vanished! Wherever my dad is, I'll be waiting. The pickle said he'd train us into good condition to where we can defeat my daddy! I knew this would be the last I would see the others until the next time we'll draw sights of each other, but I wasn't sad. I had hope. Chapter 4 - Day 1